The Unknown
by directorchick24
Summary: After three years the crew of Destiny come out of stasis to find a very important person missing. Eli has disappeared and now Destiny and its crew must carry on with the mission without the the beloved math geek.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first fanfic story. Criticism is welcome, sorry for any spelling errors._**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Stargate Universe or any of their characters that honor belongs to Brad Wright and Robert C Cooper_**

**_Prologue_**

Eli stared at the universe as it raced by. He couldn't believe that it has been almost 10 months since he had left earth and got stranded on the other side of the universe on a ship called Destiny. He couldn't believe the adventures he had, the friends he gained and the friends he lost. It was just two days since the others had gone into the stasis pods for the 3 year journey.

It was a good idea he kept on telling himself but there was one problem that he didn't see until it was too late. There were three people left to go into stasis Doctor Rush, Colonel Young and Eli, but only two of them worked. Eli sighed as he realised that when they came to the next universe in three years that Young and Rush will be needed more than he would be. Then Eli did the bravest thing he had ever done. He said he would stay out and try and fix the pod. He had two weeks, then the life-support will shut down and nothing will survive outside the pod. They all knew what Eli volunteering meant, but on board Destiny these decisions were made every day.

So that was it Rush and Young said good buys and went into the pods and Eli was all alone for the first time in over 10 months. He had two weeks of life support and food water according to Rush, but as soon as he has looked at the broken pod he knew that it didn't look good. So here he was after two days of nonstop working Eli realised that he may not be able to do this. He wasn't an engineer, he was a math geek maybe it was time to think of other plans. That's when the idea came to him a way not to die on this ship but maybe having a chance of living somewhere else. His plan was to gate to the closest planet with the remainder of his power and try and survive. He knew he didn't have a choice If he stayed he could put the rest of the crew at risk and definitely die, but out there he could try and survive and hopefully give his friends and family here a fighting chance. He knew what he had to do.

So it was decided, it was now or never. He packed the rest of the food, water, clothes, a dhd, his trusty keno and a gun and other essentials that Matt had shown him how to survive with. Eli sighed as he put two letters on the captain's chair one for his Mom and one for his family on Destiny hoping that they will read it one day. After stepping through the gate there will be no turning back, he would not see Destiny again. No more card games with Matt and Greer no more yoga with Chloe, no more chess games with Rush and Young, no fun and adventures with the new family he had made. No, this was going to be it.

He doubled and tripled checked his calculations and made some notes for Rush when they come out of the pods in exactly 3 years. As a planet came in range Destiny lit up indicating a stargate, Eli walked to the gate room and dialled. The stargate activated and Eli turned around for one last look at the place he called home. With a sad smile he said goodbye. His voice echoed around Destiny's empty rooms and hallways as he checked his gun, hoisted up his bag and walked through the stargate to the unknown.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Any and all comments are welcome. Sorry about spelling :P**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Stargate Universe or any of their characters that honor belongs to Brad Wright and Robert C Cooper**_

_**Chapter 1**_

3 years 4 months and 17 days later

Blinding light. That was all Colonel Young could comprehend as his stasis pod opened. Young blinked several times, caught his breath and stepped out. He looked around as everyone else blinked into, what felt like existence.

Matt was the first to speak "Did it work?". Young's questioning eyes turned to Rush, when the noise of an explosion ripped thought the ship.

"Bridge" ordered Young, as himself, Rush, Matt, Brody and Volker started running out of the corridor.

"Rush what the hell is happening, are we under attack?"

"I just woke up Colonel same as you" exclaimed Rush as they ran on the Bridge "Mr Brody, shield status, now".

Destiny had already woken up most of their systems, ready for them, as the crew raced to their stations. Another explosion rocked the ship.

"Shields at 80% and holding" yelled Brody over the noise.

Matt was intently staring out across the bow, when he saw two pinpricks of light coming towards Destiny "There….." He pointed straight at them "two craft straight ahead and firing"

"Scott" shouted Young "take them down" as yet another bang rocked the ship.

Matt ran to Destiny's weapons controls; he took aim and fired at the first craft. The crew held their breath "direct hit" yelled Matt. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Good and now the second craft Scott"

Matt was staring at his screens, something wasn't right "Sir, there was no damage". The tension that had evaporated, retuned in full force.

"Rush" yelled Young "anything you can do" as another explosion rocked Destiny.

Rush was darting from one console to another "uh if there shields operate the same as our do we should modulate our weapons to get the correct frequency to penetrate their shields"

"Do it" shouted Young as he tried to stabilise himself with a chair.

Rush ran towards Matt and pushed him out of his chair and imputed some numbers "Try now lieutenant, and if it doesn't work increase the frequency".

Matt climbed back into his chair as explosions continues to shake the ship.

"Shields at 65%"

"Now Scott" Matt fired another shot. When he saw the ship was still firing he increased the frequency and attempted again. The shot hit the bow of the craft. Matt fired again, and again and again. The two ships turned away from Destiny and jumped into FTL.

"Damage" ordered Young as he surveyed the scene around him.

"Damage is minimal, shields are holding we're lucky" said Volker.

"Rush! What the Hell was that?"

"I don't know Colonel, but what I do know is that the stasis worked; we are in a new universe" Said Rush frantically imputing codes and reading the consoles.

Greer walked onto the Bridge "Great so on our first day we manage to piss off the locals" Greer turned to the Colonel "Sir we have two minor injuries that TJs treating now, everyone else is fine, just shaken up, we have put them in the gate room for a briefing"

"Copy that Sergeant, give us 10 minutes" Greer turned and left the bridge "Rush find out what happened I'll report to the SGC" Colonel Young turned and walked off the bridge.

Rush looked at Brody and Volker talking quietly to each other "come on you heard the man"

Ten minutes later everyone was packed in the gate room, waiting to be briefed by Young and Rush. Chloe, Matt, Greer, Park and Camile stood together in the back talking. "I can't believe it's been three years it feels like only 5 minutes ago" said Chloe with her arm threaded through Matts.

"I know I'm 28now" said Greer "but I missed out on three years of my life so does that mean I'm still 25 because.."

"Greer, Shut up" interrupted TJ "you still act like you're a teenager so it doesn't really matter". The group sniggered.

"Hey has any one seen…." Started Chloe

"Can I have everyone's attention please" everybody turned to Doctor Rush standing on the stairs. "The Colonel is briefing earth and will be back any minute so I'll start". The crew of the Destiny listened intently "Yes" continued Rush "it did work".

The group started to whisper to each other in reaction to the news. "We are now in a different universe…..and we have been in stasis for exactly 3 years, 4 months and 19 days."

Deathly silence rang throughout the ship until the crowed started to speak up "I thought it was supposed to only be 3 years?", "What about earth they must think that we are dead", "Four months are you kidding me?"

"It seems" Rush continued trying to regain their attention "Destiny had a little less power than we thought, and couldn't bring back life support that early, so It kept us in stasis until we powered up" The room became silence as they digested the news.

"What about the attack?" Piped up James

"The attack was unprovoked and we have no idea who they are" said Young as he walked into the room with a heavy expression across his face. He walked up the stairs to join Rush "but we have no significant damage's and only minor injuries, so were are ok for the moment, and it seems that Destiny has already dropped out of FTL so we can find supplies"

The Crew relaxed and started to wander off. "Hold up" yelled Young they all turned to face their leader "You all ought to know something….. Before we jumped three years ago Rush Eli and myself found that one of the stasis pods had been broken… there wasn't enough" Young admitted. "Eli…..Eli volunteered to stay behind and try and fix the pod"

"But you said there was no life support" Said Camile thinking through what Rush had just told them.

"True. But Rush managed to give Eli two weeks to get it sorted"

"So what happened?" The whole room went quiet. Not a single sound could be heard.

The Colonel took out a piece of paper from his pocket and started to read.

_"Hey guys, soooo three years wow I can't even imagine what it's like for you now. I hope everyone is ok and there not two worried about missing out on 3 birthdays, haha. Um, so now I bet you're thinking where I am. Well when I put Dr Rush and Colonel Young into stasis I had two weeks to fix the damn thing. But after a couple of days I remembered that I wasn't an engineer and realised there wasn't a damn chance of me fixing it. And before any of you engineers think it, especially you Adam, No I wasn't going to switch with any of you. I didn't want any of you too through what I'm going through now"_

As Young paused he looked over his crew. He saw tears on Chloe face as Matt held her, guilt and sadness in everyone's eyes as he returned to the letter.

_"I'm not dead! Well hopefully not, woops I probably should have started with that, my bad. After a couple of days I realised that the only thing I could do to live, would be to gate to a planet and try surviving there. So that's what I'm organising right now. Destiny's found a really nice one for me with huge trees and a great big lake in the middle of it. To be honest it reminds me of earth a little. So I promise to survive the best I can. I just wanted you all to know that even though we were thrown together, with no warning, I consider all you guys my family and I did this for you, so hopefully you can find your way back home. If you could look after my Mom, that would by great, and tell her that all of those "stupid video games" as she called them, did help me in life after all haha. Well I better be going, good luck guys"_

_Yours sincerely Math Boy_

_P.S "live long and Prosper" hahaha I've always wanted to say that._

Young looked up over Eli's letter and saw tears and grief upon the faces of his crew. There wasn't anything left to be said as the crew of Destiny slowly wandered to their quarters, silently thinking about Eli. Three years ago they lost one of the most brightness and nicest boys earth had to offer, and because of what Eli did, they might someday return, but he would not. Sometimes life wasn't fair.


End file.
